


AcademiaTale

by Puppetmaster13



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Asexual Relationship, Blood and Injury, Cats, Character Death In Dream, Dad Might, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Noumufication (My Hero Academia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: Sukeruton: A quirk which allows the holder to telekinetically manipulate objects and warp to areas they've been to enough times. The most prominent sign that the holder is using the quirk is their eyes lighting up with blue-ish flame-like particles.Our favorite little green bean Izuku has been living on the streets as the (accidental) vigilante WingDing, where a wrong move can get you killed. Luckily the one time he royally messed up, All Might just so happened to be around to take him in. How will our little bunny deal with such a massive change to his lifestyle? Read to find out!(Note: Most of the Undertale crossover will take place in dreams and abilities.)





	1. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview in Toshinori/All Might's POV of him first taking in Izuku.

Toshinori Yagi didn’t know exactly know why he had offered to take in the vigilante child, but he blamed it on the poor boy’s far to scrawny figure. The ten year old was far too small for his age, far too fragile for the battles he had stumbled into, and far too bony to be healthy. Then again, what could one expect from the streets? As much as he’d like to save everyone, the hero knew that while the idea would be amazing, it just wasn’t possible. No matter how optimistic one was, there would still be bad people, or good people forced into bad situations, just like the greenette sitting in the seat behind him.  
I f he didn’t know any better, Toshi would have thought the boy dead to the world. His vibrant aquamarine eyes were blank as he stared out at passing cars, and his curly evergreen hair was a complete mess. Despite his own appearance (just as frail and scraggly looking) being just as bad, if not worse, Toshinori couldn’t help but sigh. A child should not have had to live with such hardships that they looked like a (metaphorical) walking skeleton. As soon as he got to his home, Yagi was going to cook the best meal he could for his new charge! There’d be no refusing to eat (like how the boy did in the interrogation room) on his watch!  
Actually, maybe it would be better to make something light. If the child, who still refused to tell them his real name mind you, hadn’t eaten for a while, then something heavy wouldn’t be likely to stay down. Letting out a sigh, Toshi once again glanced back at his, charge he supposed? The boy still had that blank look in his eyes, though the blonde did manage to spot a hint of apprehension as well, and he was no longer looking out the window. Instead, he was fiddling with the cuffs on his hands. Yagi had been opposed to quirk suppressants, but Naomasa had insisted to at least let them put something to track him by on.  
Inwardly he letting out a groan at the memory of the police force trying to actually place the cuffs on the boy. Sure he had heard of what the (now ex-) vigilante WingDing could do even without his quirk, but to actually see it was something else. The blonde was certain that they wouldn’t have even been able to bring him to the police department if he hadn’t already been injured, and even then they had trouble. Seriously, who taught the kid it was okay to run around with a broken leg?!  
Questionable parenting aside, Yagi was now fostering the greenette, and could maybe raise the almost non-existent self preservation. After all, raising a kid couldn’t be too hard, right?

Toshinori took it back. Parenting was probably one of the hardest things in the world, second only to defeating an extremely dangerous foe with most of your entrails dragging behind you. (which wasn’t fun, Yagi knew.) For the first month or so the kid kept trying to escape and barely spoke a single word. Once he (mostly) gave up on trying to leave, the greenette kept trying to see what he could get away with, doing everything from purposely knocking plants over to refusing to eat. He quickly learned that while Yagi didn’t mind most of the messes (he was more worried about the broken glass then anything), the man wouldn’t tolerate any risks to his own health. Yagi wouldn’t get mad or scream at him, but he would force feed him if he needed to.  
The hardest part about taking in WingDing, were the nightmares. They didn’t happen often, only every few weeks, but when they did his boy would wake up screaming and crying unintelligible words, his eyes alight with blue-green flames. He’d cling to Toshi like a lifeline, sobbing into his chest as the blonde rubbed soothing circles on his back and offered silent comfort. Once a month Detective Tsukauchi would visit, though he unofficially would do so multiple other times as well, to check on the progress made with WingdDing’s mental health. It was during one of these visits that the now-eleven year old gave his first name. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was a start.  
Izuku had become much healthier under Toshinori’s watch, gaining a more average wait and no longer looking quite as gaunt. For some reason that honestly baffled them, Izuku’s cheeks kept their hollow like appearance, despite all attempts to change. Eventually they just accepted it was part of his quirk and moved on. (Though not without teasing from Naomasa that it made Izuku look like he was Toshi’s child through blood.) The greenette’s quirk was, interesting, to say the least. Apparently his mother had a weak telekinesis quirk, and his father could breathe fire, which apparently combined into a strong telekinesis that caused objects to have a blue fire outline when being moved. They still didn’t know where the warping came from though. (Izuku had tried to explain his theory to them, but they lost track after he started on quantum physics and space manipulation.)  
All in all, Izuku had made enough progress to where he could enter a public school again. Though, he insisted on continuing to take courses online. (“I don’t wanna’ go to a public school, I wanna’ stay with you!”) And really, who could say no to those wide puppy-like eyes? So Izuku would stay at home doing school while Yagi went out working as All Might, and he’d make sure his d̸̢̨͚͎̫͈͇͓̓̏͐́̒̆̏̔̋̔̔͆a̵̦̘̱͌̀̒̅͜͝͝ḓ̷̢̡̟̩̱̬̼̖̜̀̒̂͛̔̽͑͛̽ -caretaker took care of himself as well. The greenette had lost count of how many times he’d have to make sure Toshinori actually got breakfast before he headed out, as apparently while the man was great at making sure others were cared for, he was quite lacking when it came to self-care.  
It would have been a comical sight for outsiders to see a fifteen year-old boy lecturing the number one hero about not forgetting his bento box... again... for the sixteenth time that month…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo mah Floofs! Next chapter we get to see Izuku's point of view on moving in with his totally-not-father-figure All Might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into this Izuku'z personality, and Detective Tsukauchi's reaction to the quiet bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. The first few chapters will be about young Izuku (age 10-14) and him getting used to actually being cared for.

** [Teenage Izuku Art](https://www.deviantart.com/mothaofall/art/AcademiaTale-Izuku-817494382?ga_submit_new=10%3A1571603178) **

To most, a beautiful night was usually used to describe a serene, peaceful scene, perhaps with the company of a friend of loved one. For Izuku however, a beautiful night was just a night where it was warm enough that he wouldn’t have to steal a coat, and wasn’t raining. So tonight, walking down the street with a clear sky and no large gusts of wind? It was a beautiful night. The ten-year old didn’t usually head this close to where there was a larger amount of people who would gladly try and mug him, but the place he had been getting food from (technically from its alleyway garbage) had closed down quite suddenly, leaving him to look for a new semi-reliable source of sustenance. 

Back in his usual stomping grounds, there was an unspoken rule that he was not to be trifled with. He hadn’t taken anyone’s life, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t defend himself. In fact, most of his “vigilante” acts had simply been him defending himself or others he stumbled into. Yeah, some of his “victims” got broken bones, but it wasn’t like the ten year old had the finesse to just knock them out without risking breaking their necks. 

So here Izuku was, out in the middle of the night with all of his belongings in a ratty backpack, searching for food. (He’d learned years before to never simply leave supplies around where they could be stolen.) Of _ course _ , despite his best attempts at being cautious, someone just _ had _ to try and mug him. He got it, he looked like an easy target, but really? Usually a quick hit to the back of the head, and they would be out, however it was just bad luck that his opponent had some sort of sharpening quirk. So here he was, running away from a rather pissed off thief. 

“Get back here you little sh@t!” The man shrieked, his eyes wild. “No thanks! I’d rather not get mugged tonight!” Izuku called back, eyes tearing into his surroundings for a way of escape. _ ‘F@ck!’ _ Be it because he didn’t know the area, or the world’s sick sense of humor, the ten year old had apparently taken a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. _ ‘Double f@ck!’ _ “No where to run now~!” The man advanced, a smug grin on his face. Obviously, he though he’d won, which would have been true if not for the metal trash can. Thinking quickly, Izuku activated his quirk, throwing the lid at the man’s face and bolting. Sadly, it was a fully grown man against an exhausted and starved child, who while more fit than most his age, was still but a child. “YOU LITTLE F@CKER!” The man shrieked, grabbing onto the greenette as he tried to run past. “YOU!” A stomp. “LITTLE!” A crack. “SH@T!” A _ scream _. 

Tsukauchi Naomasa had been having a (generally) good night. In fact, he was getting ready to clock out and head home early for once when he was called back in. Toshinori had the audacity to _ laugh _at him, the jerk! Withholding a groan, he came to the interrogation room and promptly stopped. There was a child sitting in the seat, looking rather exhausted and annoyed. “Please tell me this is a joke, right?” He practically pleaded to a grimacing Sansa after reading the file they had on hand so far. “Sadly no. That’s why we need you to get more information. He’s refusing to answer almost any of our questions.” Apparently this kid was the elusive vigilante Wingding, and had been brought here right after getting in a fight with a local mugger.

Withholding another groan, Tsukauchi entered the room, slipping into the chair opposite of the kid. For several minutes, he said nothing, simply observing the boy. Despite claiming to be ten, he looked much smaller, closer to being six or seven, and was incredibly gaunt. His hair was dirty and matted, being mostly a green-ish tint, and his clothing was incredibly well-worn and torn. The detective couldn’t really see if he had any distinctive markings on his skin though, as every inch of the kid was filthy. Either this kid had been on the streets a while, or his home life was horrendous. Either option left a sour taste in his head.

“So, Wingding, right?” The kid didn’t respond to any question, simply frowning deeper. “Okay, look kid, you gotta’ give me something to work with here, okay? I want to help you, but you’re kind of making it difficult with not answering anything.” Tsukauchi hoped that the kid would say something, anything at this point. “Is it because we’re with the police forced?” No verbal answer, but there was a slight nod. _ ‘Okay, apparently he doesn’t trust authority figures. Though, he may have good reason too, as we currently no nothing about him save for him having a telekinesis quirk and constantly stumbles into trouble. What a great combination…’ _ “I have a friend here who doesn’t work here. Would you prefer to talk with him?” At receiving a (albeit reluctant looking) nod, Tsukauchi left the room to speak with Toshinori. _ ‘This’ll teach him to laugh at my suffering!’ _

_ ‘Okay this is definitely not fair!’ _ The detective didn’t know how, but the blonde idiot friend of his actually got the kid to talk. Yeah, the kid wasn’t saying full blown sentences or anything, but they were at least getting _ something _. Apparently the kid (who still refused to give them his real name, but Toshi didn’t seem too perturbed about this) had been on the streets since he was around five after getting tossed around in some foster homes for a year. Not exactly the best quality of life. He also apparently had horrible luck which led to him coming across criminal acts, and it wasn’t like he had a phone to call the cops or anything. (Though Tsukauchi swore he probably wouldn’t have called them even if he did have a way to do so.) 

Wingding also straight out refused to go back to foster care or to an orphanage, and he was a minor with (generally) minor offences, so jail was also out. So what choices did they have? The kid was good at getting out of things, if the way he removed the cuffs were any show of his abilities. Plus the fact it took so long to catch him showed that he could and would escape any place they put him. Well, perhaps not every place, if the way he was actually speaking to Yagi was any sign. Heck, some of All Might seemed to be bleeding into Toshinori’s body language as he scolded the boy for not informing them he was injured sooner. Wait, what injury?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku didn't exactly give any sign that his leg was broken, yeah when it first broke he screamed, but the rest of the time he's on a lot of adrenaline and is worried about being sent back to the foster home. It'll be revealed later why he's so against this.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next one we'll have some actual Dad Might action! =^-^=  
As always, criticism is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some early Dad Might action, woo-hoo!

_ Izuku was walking. He couldn’t recall why he was walking, or where, but it felt important. Everywhere blurred around him, but he could feel some sort of familiarity with each step he took. Had he been here before? There was something odd here, and odd pit in his stomach, as though he knew something bad was going to happen, and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Izuku may not be able to see his surroundings, but he could see himself. He was wearing the worn blue coat that was always too big for him, along with shorts and slippers. Why was he wearing slippers? The greenette went to reach out, but paused when he realised he was clutching something. For reasons unknown to him, the sight of it filled him with dread. But why…? Why would a simple red scarf fill him with such sadness? _

Izuku woke up slowly, taking a minute to appreciate the softness of the bed beneath him. Wait. Izuku’s eyes flew open, followed by his own lurching body. He was in an unfamiliar room with soft teal carpet and simple cream colored walls. Where…? Oh, right. The ten year old relaxed as the events of the night before came rushing back to him. Mr. Toshinori had brought him to his home, apparently becoming his temporary guardian. Odd, but preferable to just being shoved back into the foster system. Mr. Toshinori was nice, he supposed, and Izuku would at least stay until his leg healed, but after that he’d be leaving. Just because Mr. Toshi was nice, didn’t mean his friends weren’t going to just send him back to the streets anyway. 

Slipping out from under the thick comforters, Izuku opted to ignore the crutches leaning next to the bed… and promptly regretted everything as he fell on his face. This also happened right as Mr. Toshi opened the door. “Oh dear, my boy!” The skeletal man was over by his side in an instant, fussing over him.  _ ‘Wh-what?’  _ Izuku’s thoughts stuttered to a stop at this action. Sure the blonde had opened his home to him, but Izuku thought it would be more of a “here’s the bathroom, kitchen, and a room to sleep in, do whatever,” not a “are you alright, let me help you up, are you hungry,” deals. Blinking confusedly at the worried looking adult, Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if the man might actually  _ care _ . 

“You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” Yagi fretted, picking the small greenette up.  _ ‘Oh Kami, he hasn’t even been here a day! Please don’t be hurt! Ahh!’ _ Thankfully Toshinori’s panicked thoughts were put to rest when Wingding shook his head. “Ah, that’s a relief…” The hero carried the injured boy out of the room into the kitchen/dining room. “What would you like to drink?” He set Wingding down onto a chair, and turned back towards the american-style breakfast he had been preparing. For a few semi-awkward moments, the boy didn’t speak, simply playing with the tracking cuffs. “Water?” he finally answered with a questioning tone. Toshi inwardly sighed in relief at at least receiving an answer. Though he wanted to shower the poor child in affection and love, he had been told repeatedly not to overwhelm him. 

“Water it is then!” he cheerfully chirped, pouring a glass and serving up the eggs and bacon. Wingding looked a little unnerved at first, but was soon scarfing down the food. “H-hey, slow down a little my boy!” Toshinori laughed. “You don’t want to get sick!” The ten year old paused for a moment, seemingly staring into his very soul for those few seconds, before resuming eating, albeit at a slower pace. They ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence. (Though Wingding was unable to finish his plate, which Toshinori assured him was alright.)

Taking the dirty dishes, Toshinori made a mental list of what he needed to get now that he had a kid to take care of.  _ ‘Well, before we do anything, he needs a bath. He has the clean clothes from the hospital, but he’ll need more than just the one pair.’ _ More simple foods were also needed until Wingding could actually digest full meals. Oh, and he should buy some things to personalize the boy’s room! A plan now in place, Yagi ushered the boy to the bathroom where he started a bath.

Now that Wingding was actually clean, Toshinori could see just how skinny his charge was. The boy’s hair was a dark evergreen color, with his bangs being a stark white. His skin was pale, and his freckled cheeks gaunt. Ribs protruded from a slightly muscled torso, and he looked closer to a skeleton than a human. The shirt from the hospital, a simple white t-shirt, was a couple sizes too big, but the pants thankfully fit. Wingding was also looking at his reflection with something akin to shock and a bit of wonder, causing Toshi to wonder just when the last time the boy had been even close to clean. 

Getting him in the car wasn’t hard, but getting him into the store was a little bit of a hassle. Don’t get him wrong, Yagi understood that the boy was probably not used to any large crowds, but the kid needed clean clothes. “I know it’s probably overwhelming my boy, and I’ll try not to keep us in there any longer than we have to. How about this? If we can get five sets of clothes I’ll get you some ice cream, okay?” Wingding seemed to think for a few moments, before tensely nodding, causing Toshinori to let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. They actually managed to get a dozen or so outfits and some food before the greenette once again began to get overwhelmed and rather twitchy. Yagi gave a comforting grin to the nervous boy as they left. “It’s all right, see? We’re all done for the day!”

Wingding seemed to give a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing in his seat. “You know, if you ever feel uncomfortable doing something, you can let me know,” Toshinori let him know. “M’kay…” The greenette was incredibly quiet, Yagi noted. He’d barely talked, and when he did it was with three words at most. It was a surprisingly nice change of pace than most interactions he had nowadays. After all, besides the close friends whom he could count on one hand, most of his interactions were with the press and fellow heroes. Glancing back once more, Toshinori couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his face. Yes, the change of pace was different and would take some getting used to, but if he could make sure that the kid never had to worry about whatever it was that had caused him to flee, then it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my floofy readers! First of all, thank you for all the kudos and comments! I was not expecting this to do so well! Second, I have an extremely important question! Should All Might be shipped/paired with anyone? Or shall he forever stay a single pringle?  
As always, criticism and ideas are appreciated, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	4. A/N

I have a discord now! If anyone has any ideas for this story, or just wants to talk, feel free to meet me there! ^-^

<https://discord.gg/DEsf7tA>

Update is coming soon! Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
